Next 100 years
by maidenpride
Summary: New chapter is up. Postings may be few and far between on this story sorry, but school unfortunately comes first. Anyways I hope you enjoy it and then review it, it would make a wonderful birthday present if you did hint hint
1. Regulated Love

Next 100 years

My story will pick up right after "Take it Like a Man" from Season 10, however, information from later episodes will be relevant. You should note that the Admiral will not be stepping down, at least not at the moment, and Clay is not really dead (as much as we all despise him he is useful).

... "Court is adjourned. Sentencing will be held tomorrow at 01000". Mac hurridly packs all of her papers and notes into her briefcase and tries to make a break for the door, so that she doesn't have to look Harm in the eyes again. _I can't bare to see the hurt in his eyes and know that I'm the cause of it. Why is it that we always seem to be too brutally honest with one another. Yeah, we're honest alright and that is why we are still holding back._ As Mac gets up out of her chair she winces in pain, ever since that night with Sadik she's been having shooting pain down her back. Back spasms from all the tension. _I just need to relax, I need a vacation. Maybe I'll talk to the Admiral about getting some leave time._ Just as Mac stuggles to get out of her seat Harm glances over at his partner to see the utter agony she's in, and immediately thinks to rush over to her side and make sure she's alright, but then thinks against feeling as though she'd get mad at him and that was the last thing he needed right now, an angry Marine whose already emotionally fragile. Instead he looks away and finishes loading his briefcase pretending as though he had seen nothing, and follows her out of the courtroom and into the JAG bullpen. By the time court adjourned it was already 1635 and almost quiting time. Both Harm and Mac would be working another of many late nights to prepare their arguments for the sentencing hearing tomorrow morning. They both quietly walk across the bullpen and enter their offices, set down their briefcases, closed the door and turned on the radio just enough to prevent the uneasy and eerie silence that would soon fill the building.

The sun was being to set JAG headquarters and quickly turning into darkness, except two bright lights that shown through where two people quietly sat, knowing that no work would get done tonight, there was too much left unsaid and neither was brave enough to approach the other. So the continued to sit in silence with just the radio waves going on until a familiar song came on, one that they both knew and secretly loved because it said everything that they felt. Harm and Mac both reached over and turned up the volume on their stereos and sat back and reflected on all the missed opportunities—

"Time ain't nothing but time

It's a verse with no rhyme

Man, it all comes down to you

(Harm) _Man if that isn't the truth, I've been in love with one Sarah Mackenzie for nine years now, and time just keeps going by_

Change ain't nothing but change

Just the faces and the names

But you know you're going to make it through

I'll Believe

When you don't believe in anything

I'm gonna hold you 'til your hurt is gone

Be the shoulder that you're leaning on

(Mac) _I wish he were here with me for to lean on because I'm in pain and he is the only one that can take away some of the pain. Clay has never been there like that for me. Harm has always been there standing by me even if I didn't want him to be there_

I'll be standing here for the next 100 years

If it all should end tonight

I'll know it was worth the fight

And we'll be standing here

For the next 100 years

(Both) _If only she/he knew that I would be there for the next 100 years because I'm in love and have been since that first day we met_

When I think that I'm losing my mind

It all comes back to you

And you, you know that it's true

After all we've been through

There's nothing that I wouldn't do

Stand by me

And I would gladly give up everything

I'm gonna hold you 'til your hurt is gone

Be the shoulder that you're leaning on

I'll be standing here for the next 100 years

If it all should end tonight

I'll know it was worth the fight

And we'll be standing here

For the next 100 years

Mac gets up out of her chair and heads to the breakroom for some much needed coffee. _Geez, that song hits close to home. I need to get some coffee and shake it off, after all there isn't anything I can do about it now, especially after what I said in Paragua. God why did I have to say 'Never'. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid...._Not looking where she was going she bumped right into one Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. who was also on his way to the breakroom to find relief from the inner turmoil stirred up by that song. Luckily or unluckily, Harm caught Mac in his arms and they shared a moment together. They just stood there together with arms around each other starring with the same look in their eyes as they had that night on the admiral's porch. It wasn't full of unheated passion or desire, but just a comfort of being near each other. The quickly came to their senses and jumped apart and apologized, and started to go back to their offices until they remembered why it was that they had left their offices in the first place. Mac headed back towards the breakroom and a minute later Harm followed.

"Mac, are you alright?"-Harm

"Yeah, I'm sorry I ran into you I was thinking about the sentencing tomorrow, I was just distracted I guess" said Mac adverting her eyes hoping he wouldn't question her answer any further.

"That's not what I was referring to.... I saw you after court adjourned Mac, I saw you in sheer pain trying to get out of your chair. What's going on? Let me in, let me try and help"

"Let you in, Let you in! Why is it that you get to decide when you want to be part of my life and when you don't! Who has given you the right to hurt me like that! Come in to my life and care about what is going on with me one day and then the next you retreat and hide behind the uniform shouting REGS! REGS! Let me tell you Commander Rabb you can't just treat people like that, you can't treat me like that! And to think I thought I was in love with you whatever was I thinking!" Mac shouted as she ran back to her office to get her keys and drive home. It was late and she knew she wouldn't get any work done with Harm just a few doors over. She hadn't meant to react like that, but ever since Sadik she's been a wreck, yeah the shrink helped but there is more going on besides that.

Harm just stood there is the breakroom holding his empty GO NAVY! Coffee mug with his mouth open. Did she really say that she loved me? I mean I guess I always thought she might, but was always to afraid to ask her. I should run after her and tell her I love her But he was unable to move from that spot, by the time he made it out of the breakroom Mac was already long gone. Harm went back to his office grabbed his briefcase and cover and headed home to come up with a plan to get in Mac's good grace's again and finally "Take the road not taken".


	2. Slipups and Worries

Mac's Georgetown Apartment

Later that night

_Man, I feel bad about snapping at Harm like that, but he's hurt me emotionally for the last 8 years that we've known each other, especially in Sydney. Why is it that he always seems to think that I'm the one that has to wait on his time table, for him to finally muster the courage to take our friendship to the next level? Friendship...that's almost laughable, our relationship has always been a little bit more than friends. Friends don't just drop everything to go to Russia to find long lost family members or let you sleep in their apartment when you're afraid. We've always been more than friends, but neither of us is brave enough to say a God damn thing about it. How is it that we are able to be lawyers and talk extensively about anything, except this? That's irony for you._

Just then Mac, remember what she blurted out while yelling at Harm. _Oh, crap I told Harm my secret and I didn't even realize I said it either. Great as if things weren't awkward enough between the two of us I had to go and open my big mouth and add that to the mix. I wonder what his reaction was. God, that is not how I wanted him to find out my true feelings for him. I wanted it to be romantic and heartfelt, not while in the middle of an argument. That's it I am taking a sleeping pill and getting some shut-eye there is no way I'll be able to sleep otherwise and I still have to face him in court tomorrow...great...wonderful job Mackenzie!_

Meanwhile...

Harm's apartment at Union Station

_Something is seriously wrong with Mac, first she throws some low blows this week about playing "Hero" (which is kind of true I guess) and then the pain in her face and blowing up at me in the breakroom. The breakroom...she admitted that she's in love with me, well was in love with me. What happened to the "never" in Paraguay was she just lying but why? I need to find a way to win her over again so that I can help her get through whatever she's going through right now, because goodness knows Webb is never around to be there for her. But I can't say that I haven't done too much better in the Mac department either, I've obviously hurt her emotionally by hiding behind my pilot ego and not confessed my true feelings. I know I'm going to..._Ring-Ring.

"Uh, hello?"

"Harm, this is the Admiral. Sorry for calling so late, but I need to notify you that you are being sent out to the U.S.S. Patrick Henry first thing tomorrow morning. There's been an accident and they need you to begin your investigation and possibly fill in a spot in the air wing. The COD leaves at 0745 tomorrow out of Norfolk, don't be late"

"Yes, sir. Is Mac, uh I mean the Colonel being sent too?"

"Not until late in the week. I need her to fill in for me tomorrow and Wednesday, I'll be at the Pentagon all day. I'll notify her in the morning."

"Aye, Aye Sir."

_Great now I've lost my train of thought, how am I going to win Mac over. Well at least the case as bought me sometime since I won't have to see her first thing in the morning. Maybe I should call her and let her know about the change of plans so she doesn't have to worry about the sentencing hearing tomorrow. Yeah, I'll do that and then maybe I could apologize for whatever it is that I did to piss her off once again._

Mac's Apartment

Ring-Ring-Ring-Ring... "You've reached Colonel Sarah Mackenzie. I can't come to the phone right now, so please leave your name and number after the beep and I'll call you back as soon as I get a chance....BEEP"

"Mac, are you there? Pick up the phone. Hello?! Well I just wanted to call and let you know that I'm being sent out to the Patrick Henry in the morning and not to worry about the hearing tomorrow. See you on Thursday Mac....I'm sorry".

_Why didn't Mac answer the phone? Man, I hope Clay isn't over there right now. How dare she yell at me and tell me she loves me, then go home to "spend the night" with Clay! Why do I want her to continue loving me, again?!_

That morning...

Mac wakes up at 0600 like usual and begins to get ready. Since she stormed out of the office yesterday she was unable to work on the sentencing hearing at all. She grabbed some toast and jam and a cup of coffee and ran out the door to head to work, not even noticing the blinking light on her answering machine.

JAG, Headquarters

Norfolk, Virginia

0730 ZULU

Mac had just barely made it into her office, when Coates had come over to inform her that the Admiral wished to speak to her as soon as she got in. As Mac, walked with Coates across the bullpen after having placed her cover and briefcase in her office she noticed that Harm still wasn't in. _Always late, isn't he? I don't think he has ever been on time for anything. He'll probably show up to our wedding late too. Oh my God what did I just say? I said _he'd probably show up to "our" wedding late. _I really need to stop think like that._ "Ma'am what did you say? Who would be late to your wedding" asked Coates as she saw the Colonel quickly avert her eyes from the Commander's office. She knew exactly what the Colonel had said and to whom she was speaking about, but couldn't resist calling her on it. "Oh nothing, Coates. Don't worry about it. I haven't had my coffee yet this morning and I'm speaking incoherently." _Shit! I said that out loud while I was looking at Harm's office! Crap! Crap! Crap! The Petty Officer better keep her mouth shut or there will be hell to pay! Hopefully she didn't hear or see all of it. You better hope to God that she didn't Marine!_ The Petty Officer knew very well that she had already had one cup of coffee and there was nothing incoherent about what she just let slip. "Here we are ma'am go ahead the Admiral is waiting".

Knock, Knock

"Enter"

"Ah, Mac come in and have a seat."

"Yes, sir"

"I need you to be acting JAG for the next 48 hours Mac; I've been summoned to the Pentagon till Thursday to work with the Secnav".

"Yes, sir"

"I'm leaving in about an hour, so let me fill you in real quick. Commander Turner has court today and tomorrow along with Lieutenant Roberts. Commander Rabb is...."

Ring Ring

"Hello? Yes sir, right away sir. Good-bye sir"

"That was the Secnav, wanting me to leave now, so you can handle it right? Any serious problems and call me at the Pentagon and leave a message someone will contact me and let me know."

The Admiral then grabbed his cover and briefcase and walked out the door, leaving one Colonel sitting on a leather chair wondering what happened to briefing her on the staff and everything else.

_Well I better get ready for that sentencing hearing it's in...1 hour 32 minutes and 15 seconds. _As she walked out of the Admiral's office and into the bullpen she glanced over towards the Commander's office and noticed his still empty office. _He must have slept in late today, he still isn't in. Watch he won't show up until court is in session._ Meanwhile she finished her final arguments to bring up to get her client off with a lenient sentence, and head over towards the courtroom 1 hour and 30 minutes later. As she walked into the courtroom she noticed that no one else had arrived, her client, the bailiff, or Harm. The place was empty. She walked out to make sure she was in the right courtroom and then went back in to get ready. _Maybe they got delayed and I missed the memo or something. This is really strange. I mean Harm isn't even here and court should have started 10 minutes ago. And if it was delayed why didn't he tell me since he obviously knew. God sometimes that man can be so insensitive._ She got up grabbed her things and marched right out of the courtroom headed to the Admiral's office, since she was acting JAG she had to work out of his office. She paused for a second, "Coates! Send Commander Rabb to my office the minute he walks in that door!" "But, ma'am..." "Don't 'but ma'am' me Coates just do as your told". And with that Mac slammed the office door, threw her files onto to the nearest chair and began muttering "When I get my hands on him...". About five minutes later the Petty Officer figured that the Colonel had calmed down enough to go into the office and inform her that Rabb was TAD to the Patrick Henry.

Knock Knock

"Enter"

"Petty Officer, you better be coming in here to tell me that Rabb has finally decided to grace us with his presence!"

"Well, not exactly ma'am, but it is about the Commander. He uh...."

Mac instantly felt worried. _Oh God here I was spiting his name and he's hurt or something. I could not ever forgive myself if something happened to him before I could apologize for last night. I would die if something happened to him, I can't live without him. _Mac was suddenly jarred out her thoughts by a Petty Officer looking oddly at her asking if she was alright. "Yes, Coates I'm fine. Now what about Commander Rabb?" "Well ma'am I had assumed that you knew that he had been sent TAD to the Patrick Henry early this morning and that you are supposed to join him on Thursday, but apparently you where unaware of all of this. I'm so sorry ma'am I should have mentioned something earlier.." "Don't worry about it Coates. Thank you for informing me. That will be all. Dismissed" "Aye, Aye ma'am". _Well that solves my problem of where my Commander went. Now onto solving the more complicated stuff, like our relationship, if we still have one after what happened last night._

Author's Note: This is the last update until Monday. I'm going to be out of town for the holiday weekend. So until Monday. I hope you are all enjoying this so far. This is my first fan fic, so constructive reviews are appreciated but not required.


	3. Fire in my Eyes

Author's Note: Takes for all the encouraging reviews, I'm glad to hear that somebody is actually reading my story. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be, I'll just have to see where it takes me. Also, my apologies for the misinformation regarding Harm's rank, it was a typo I was thinking about Mac, who is the _Lt._ Colonel, but thanks to harmfan for pointing that out to me. Also note, that I am not a military officer nor a pilot so if some of this doesn't make sense I'm sorry and if you know the correct terms and such please let me know. Thanks again, and enjoy!

Meanwhile Aboard the U.S.S. Patrick Henry

"Welcome Aboard sir. The skipper wants to see you ASAP."

"Well then we better not keep him waiting."

"Here sir, let me take your sea bag and put it in your stateroom for you, I'm sure you know the way to the bridge."

"Thank you, Ensign Thomas."

"JAG on the bridge!"

"Reporting as ordered skipper." Harm said while snapping to attention.

"It's good to see you again, Harm"

"You too Captain. So what happened the other night"

"Well, Commander, one of our F-14 Tomcats went for a drink in the Indian Ocean Sea at approximately 2014 ZULU on its way back from a recon mission over Iraq. We're not entirely sure as to what happened the plane went to refuel and before it could make contact it went into a tailspin and the pilot tried to regain control of the plane as the RIO sent out a MAYDAY warning, and then they were forced to eject. The pilot is in critical condition and has not regained consciousness since the crash and has been transported to Germany. The RIO is in severe condition suffering from a spinal injury and preliminary tests show that she might be permanently paralyzed from the waist down."

"God, who were the pilot and RIO, sir?"

"A one Lt. James "Hot Shot" Franklin and Lt. Commander Abigail Donovan."

"How much of the plane was recovered from the wreckage site?"

"Well, hopefully enough for you to complete your inquiry. The plane was really torn apart Harm. But the scrapes that are left are being pieced together down below the flight deck. I'll make sure to make myself available to you as well as inform other members of the crew to do the same. Dismissed."

"Aye, Aye Sir."

Later that night in Harm's stateroom

_I wish Mac were here with me right now. I know she'll be here day after tomorrow, but it'll be because she was ordered here to conduct an investigation, which means she'll be nothing less than professional. Not that I have a problem with her professionalism, it's one of her many qualities I love, it's just that I need to be close to her, even if were sitting feet apart I still feel comfortable and happy. Back to the case, I'll have more time to think about Mac and what to do to keep her in love with me..._

Mac's Georgetown Apartment the same night

_Man, that was a rough day, I hate filling in for the Admiral being a JAG is not all its cracked up to be_. Mac said to herself as she sorted through the piles of files she brought home to work on. _At least it is for only one more day...but then I have to go to the Patrick Henry, where Harm is. I want to be with him so much it hurts, but I am not sure how I am going to look him in the eyes after last nights confessions. He is the fire that burns in my heart, the fire in my eyes, and as God is my witness I will find away to make him forgive me for saying "never" I have to win him back, make him love me again if his heart can stand it..._Ring-Ring-Ring.

"Colonel Mackenzie."

"Hi, Mac it's just me Chloe, I hadn't called you in awhile and thought I better, so Hi" "Takes kiddo, I've missed you to. We need to get together soon."

"How about this weekend, Mac?"

"Oh, I can't sweetheart I have to fly out to the Patrick Henry for an investigation on Thursday and I'm not sure when I'll get back."

"That's alright we can a girls weekend some other weekend soon. So is Harm going on the investigation, too?"

"He's already out there, he flew out this morning, why do you ask?"

"C'mon Mac do you really need to ask me about me reason, geez! So how come you didn't fly out with him this morning too?"

"I have to fill in for the Admiral for a few days while he is at the Pentagon. Honestly Chloe if I didn't know any better I'd think you were disappointed that I wasn't with Harm right now." Mac said knowing full well that she wished she was with him, and that Chloe knew that.

"Cool about being JAG for a few days, I'd love to have that kinda power. And of course I wish you and Harm were together, in fact I wish I hadn't been able to get a hold of you tonight because you two were...."

"CHLOE! What has gotten into you!?"

"Too many episodes of daytime soaps and trashy romance novels I guess. That's what happens when teenagers are off for spring break. But I apologize for the comment even though I wish you two would finally get over this "It's too complicated" thing and admit that you care deeply, passionately, heartfelt love for one another and your desire to have lots and lots...."

"CHLOE!"

"What I was going to say kids, now whose mind is in the gutter!? Anyways I better let you go you probably have a lot of work to do since you had to fill in for the Admiral. So goodnight Mac, sweet dreams. Oh by the way I sent you an e-mail so when you get a chance, check it. Talk to you later."

"Alright, bye Chloe." Mac said still in a shock over Chloe's observant and correct abrupt comments.

She made a mental note to check her e-mail in the morning, and decided to hit the sack and finish all this paper work tomorrow since she had nothing else to do until Thursday.

The next morning both Commander Harm Rabb and Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie went to check their e-mail and both found a new message in their inboxes, from a one Chloe Madison. Mac had no idea what she was about to read, but wouldn't be surprised if it had something to do with Harm after the way she was going on last night. However, Harm hardly ever had a chance to talk to Chloe, especially since Mac and his relationship has been on the rocks for quite some time.

Still to come Chloe's e-mail, the flight mishap, and is it Harm and Mac's baby or is it and if it is why is it in a forest?


	4. I've decided to do something since you w...

Dear Mac,

I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I am going to say it anyways. You love Harm, I know you do I've known ever since I say the two of you in a room together. The way you light up when he walks in the room, even if you're mad at him. Everyone can see it, but the two of you. The last time I was over, I went into your nightstand drawer to find a book I lost, and I found a picture of the two of you together that you had "hidden" in the back. It looked like it was taken unbeknownst of you two because you weren't hiding behind the uniforms. You both were looking at each other with a sparkle in your eye, both knowing what the other was thinking, but too afraid to say it. But I have decided to do something about this since you won't. I'm tired of you being unhappy and getting into relationships that aren't good for you, and believe me Clay is not good at all! You deserve the best and Harm is the best, so it is time to do something swallow that Marine pride of yours and be a Marine. They charge in at the front lines, but you won't even get on the ship to get there. So I am writing this to you as a courtesy, because I won't let you wait any longer. I love you Mac, and I know Harm does too. Take care, all will be well!

Love Always and Forever,

Chloe

_How is it that this teenager is so wise and observant? I was never that way when I was her age. Granted I was mature, but not in a good way like her. What did she mean by "I have decided to do something about it since you won't" what has she got up her sleeve? Hopefully, I can get a hold of her before she does something rash like write Harm one of these letters too..._

Dear Chloe,

I wanted to thank you for calling me last night, I really miss our girl night's too, maybe next weekend you can come down and we can get our hair and nails done! You're right by the way about Harm and I, but I hate to say it "It is too complicated" and I don't want you to get involved in our mess, it's too much of a headache and heartache for such a young girl. Talk to you late, and let me know about next weekend.

Love Always and Forever,

Mac

P.S. You didn't send one of this "You're in love" letters to Harm did you? I hope not!

Dear Harm,

I know that it has been awhile since we have talked, but I really needed to talk to you about Mac. Now, before you switch to panic mode (which I know you will because you are in love with her) she is perfectly healthy, safe, and alright. However, her heart isn't I know that she is in love with you, but too damn (pardon my French) stubborn to tell you that she is. I found a picture of the two of you together that Mac had "hidden" in the back. It looked like it was taken unbeknownst of you two because you weren't hiding behind the uniforms. You both were looking at each other with a sparkle in your eye, both knowing what the other was thinking, but too afraid to say it. But I have decided to do something about this since you won't. I'm tired of you being unhappy and getting into relationships that aren't good for you. Mac is right for you and makes you happy, I see the way you look at her and everyone can tell by the way you talk about her that you are in love with her too. So its time for you to get your head out of your six and do something before you lose her forever. She won't wait around for eternity, as much as she loves you and knows that the two of you are soul mates she wants a family and a home, and will sacrifice loving you from afar forever to make that happen. No women wants to live a life in loneliness, which is what you are making Mac do, and asking her to do it for eternity till you're ready. So I have come up with a plan to help you win your fair Sarah's heart. E-mail me back, and I'll tell you my brilliant beyond brilliant idea, so long as you promise me that I'll be invited to the wedding! I love you Harm, take care of yourself and don't do anything stupid. Talk to you real soon, I hope!

Love,

Chloe

_Man, I knew there was something special and remarkable about this little girl. If she can find away to help me win Mac's heart then she should be award the Silver Star! I'm glad she's got a plan because as long as I have been thinking about this I can't come up with anything that really shows how I feel. Maybe that's the problem if I just came out and said it I wouldn't have to come up with a crazy scheme to show her._

Dear Chloe,

I got your message. I can't talk long I'm TAD right now and I have an investigation to be conducting. You're absolutely right about all of the previously written statements. I am open to any and all suggestions. I do love her and any help of convincing Mac of that would be greatly appreciated. I got to get going. Talk to you soon Chloe!

Yours,

Harm

Thursday

Colonel Mackenzie arrives aboard the U.S.S. Patrick Henry deployed to the Indian Ocean for Operation: Iraqi Freedom

"Welcome aboard, ma'am. It's good to have you back."

"Thank you very much Ensign Thomas."

"Would you like me to take your things to your stateroom, ma'am while you go to the bridge? The Captain is waiting."

"Yes, thank you again."

The Ensign just smiled at Mac, she figured it was just a gesture of kindness, but little did she know it was much more than that.

"JAG on the bridge"

"Welcome back, Colonel. I wish it were under better circumstances though."

"As do I. But I am glad to see you again."

"Well, I'm sure that Commander Rabb is waiting to fill you in on the case at hand. Please follow the Petty Officer, she'll lead the way."

"Thank you sir."

"Oh and by the way, you and the Commander will be sharing a stateroom."

"What?"

"Yes" ignoring her lack of military respect at that last comment "We don't have any free rooms for female officers at the moment unless you want to stay with the enlisted personnel? However, I trust that you and the Commander are well aware of the sexual harassment regulations and will maintain a proper military decorum expected of two highly decorated officers. Besides you have a lot to catch up on, with the case and all."

"Yes sir. Will that be all?"

"Yes, dismissed."

_So that is why Ensign Thomas was smiling at me. He knew I was going to be sharing a stateroom with Harm._

"So Petty Officer, the Captain asked you to take me to Commander Rabb, so lead on."

"Yes, ma'am."

Mac followed the Petty Officer down a few levels of the ship to her and Harm's stateroom. Mac knocked and Harm answered. Mac looked over at the Petty Officer quickly and said, "That will be all, thank you." "Yes ma'am.".

"Hi ya, Mac. C'mon in, I've been waiting for you.....


	5. Colonel & Commander

"Uh...hi Harm..." she said closing the hatch behind her suddenly aware of how close they were to one another. She couldn't help her mind from daydreaming...

'Ah, that feels good' she said as Harm's lips lightly caressed her neck, nipping and kissing. Suddenly she couldn't she couldn't resist him any longer she put her hands behind his neck and he put his hands just above her butt and kissed long and hard, there hands quickly moving to unbutton clothing. Harm picked her up at the hips and carried her to the small table and....

"Mac, Mac are you with me?"

"Sorry. I was just daydreaming about something..."Mac said trying to overt her eyes else where around the room, any where but him.

Harm on the other hand could she how flushed her cheeks were, and the way she was licking her lips..._she must have been think about something hot and heavy. But what brought this on? She said she "was" in love with me so it couldn't be about me, or could it? Hopefully it was that would be good news for me, then Chloe's plan might just work..._

"Well, can you give me a run-down of the facts, Commander? Then afterwards take me to the recovered wreckage?" Mac stated much more confidently after recomposing herself and coming back to her senses.

"Uh, sure no problem. Just give me one sec to get the file out..."

And with that they had slipped right back into their professional roles as Colonel and Commander, not best-friends or lovers or soul mates. Harm spent the next 20 minutes reviewing the case with Mac and then he took her to below flight deck to show her what was left of the plane. By the time they had finished it was after 1800 ZULU which meant that the mess hall was closed and they were going to have to go and scrounge up some food elsewhere.

"Mac, do you want to take our dinner back to our stateroom, or eat here in the officer's dining hall?" Harm said hoping she'd say the former.

"Um, the dining hall is fine." Knowing that the less time they spent alone the better for both parties.

"Okay. Would you like something to drink? Coffee, water..."

"Water will be fine thank you." _Why is he being so nice all of a sudden? Maybe he realizes what I said the other night was true and wants turn over a new leaf..._but before she could continue that thought, two enlisted personnel walked into the hall and bumped into Mac hard, making her fall backwards a bit and spill her tray onto her uniform. As she fell she heard one of them murmur, "Remind me again why they let women serve, and be officers..." and the other one said "Yeah, I know. Eye-candy I guess". With that Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie jumped off the ground and grabbed both men by their shirt collars and pinned them up against the wall hard.

"You're actions gentleman just landed you in the brig. You'll be brought up on charges for sexual harassment, conduct unbecoming, assault against an officer, and anything else I decide!"

"Really 'ma'am' and says who? You've got no proof and we'll just deny anything ever happened" one of the men dared to say.

"Really, you think so? It just so happens that I am a Lt. Colonel assigned to the Judge Advocate General Corp and you've just signed a death wish in my book!" Just then Harm walked back into the hall to see Mac with these two young men pinned up against the wall and food all over the flooring.

"Mac, what the heck is going on in here?" "Well, these two 'fine' sailors decided to shove me to the floor so I'd knock dinner all over my uniform and then make comments that violate the sexual harassment regulations!" "They what!" and with that Harm was by Mac side in the blink of an eye taking one of the men and putting him into a headlock and yelling,

"You never ever, speak to her like that again! Or any woman for that matter! I will personally make sure that I can prosecute you to the full extent of the law! You will serve time for this; you don't treat an officer like that! Especially one that I'm in love with!"

With that last comment that Harm made, Mac's jaw dropped and her grip on the other man loosened, but only for a second and then she came back to her senses. Mac hand the collar of the other man over to Harm who was restraining both of them with their hands behind their backs while Mac called for and MP to come upstairs to the Officer's dining hall. Two MP's, the Captain, and the XO all showed up 10 minutes later. The MP's hauled the two enlisted men away to the brig, while the Captain demanded an explanation.

"Well sir..." Mac began still furious with what had happened and explained the whole situation to the Captain, and Harm interjected periodically adding his own frustrated comments to the Captain.

"Well they will be dealt with as soon as possible, we don't tolerate that kind of behavior and it will be dealt with accordingly. However, I'm not sure if the Commander or you should be allowed to prosecute because of your involvement, but I'll let the Admiral make that decision."

With that the Captain and XO apologized once more and returned to the bridge. Harm walked over to a nearby table to grab a napkin and dipped it into the water glass, he had brought Mac, and went over to her so she could wipe off some of the food before any stains could set in.

"Thanks Harm" she said as he handed her the napkin.

"No problem. I don't know how many extra uniforms you brought with you, and I wouldn't want you to be put into a jam because this one's got stains on it."

"I think I'll head back to our stateroom and change anyways and put some hot water on it to try and get it all off. It's getting a little late anyways, I'll just put on some comfortable PJ's and work on the case." She stated to walk away, and then turned around to see if he was coming to. But all she saw was this humble man, whom she loved deeply on the floor cleaning up the mess. _God I love him._ Just then she remembered his last words while yelling at the young man... 'You will serve time for this; you don't treat an officer like that! Especially one that I'm in love with!' _I can't believe he said that! I wonder if it is true or not? If it is then convincing him to love me won't be so hard after all since he already does_. And with that she turned back around grabbed another damp napkin and went go and help her Commander.

"Mac, you don't have to do that. I'll finish cleaning up here, why don't you go and take a shower, clean up the uniform and then when I get done here I can take a shower and we can talk....about the case that is" he quickly added that last part so she wouldn't get to suspicious. He wasn't sure if she heard him let it slip that he was in love with her, and if she did he didn't want her to retreat again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Besides you're the one that takes the fast showers, not I. However, you do seem to take obscenely long bubble baths."

"Really, and how exactly would you know how much time I spend in the tub, Commander" she asked in a flirting but casual tone.

"Oh, uh, well..."

"Do you sit outside my apartment and time how long it takes from the time I turn the water on until it drains?"

"NO, I'm not some kind of weirdo like that Mac! I just remember you in the tub in that hotel in Paraguay, remember?" They both paused at that comment remembering that moment, she was wearing only bubbles and he stared at her for a brief second that seemed to last an eternity, that reflect sheer passion in both their eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up Paraguay" he said in a soft tone after seeing the look in her eyes and mistaking it for pain when it was longing and averting his eyes to the floor.

"Well, I guess I'll go hop in the shower real quick and I'll see you in a little bit? Are you sure you don't want me to stay and help?"

"No, I'll be fine. Now go before I change my mind and take a shower fast and make you wait for ½ and hour" he said jokingly. And just like that they had gone from the Colonel & Commander to best-friends again. _And soon husband and wife, if she'll have me..._


	6. Taking in the Sights

_Ah man, this shower feels so good, all this stress and tension is putting knots into my shoulders, neck, and back. I need a massageâNo, I need a spa treatment. I'll cal Pierre as soon as I get back to Washington and make a an appointment for the works._ The thought of this to look forward to put a big grin onto Sarah Mackenzie's face as she turned off the water and began drying off. She quickly changed into some green and blue flannel bottoms and a tight white tank top, _I'm sure glad I didn't bring some of my "other pajamas" otherwise this might have been a little embarrassing._ With that she opened the hatch and walked out with damp hair, holding her towel in front of her, making it look as though she was just wearing a towel, and steam poured out of the bathroom. _Yikes, maybe I took too hot of a shower, I hope Harm can still get some hot water._ As she was lost in that thought, Harm looked up from his bunk to a moment of déjà vu, that day he hit his head a fantasized Mac, in all sorts of wonderful ways_And now her she is in the same room with me wearing just a towel and I'm not mistaking Renee as Mac. I wonder if she realizes just how gorgeous she is. Of course she does, she must its hard for anyone not to notice. _Just then Mac looked up to see Harm gawking at her lost in thoughts, and dropped her towel. Unfortunately for Harm, she was completely covered. He quickly closed his mouth, shook his head and got up to get into the shower. As he walked towards the bathroom, he and Mac brushed shoulders and they looked up at each other ad all that was in their eyes was love, a love for one another that for some reason could be seen by everyone but themselves.

"Sorry, Mac." Harm said quickly turning his back towards her to head in the shower, knowing that if he hadn't he might have done something about his inner love like kiss her so passionately that she'd be breathless and not be able to get a word out to say anything. _Not a bad idea, I'll have to keep that fact in mind that if she's kissing me she can't talk and try and change the subject. Who needs words when you have that kind of passion?.......Mac does she needs to hear those words because everyone that has ever "loved" her has hurt her, she needs that reassurance and I will be the one to give her that reassurance as soon as we get back to D.C._

"No problem Harm. I hope I left enough hot water for you, I think I might have gotten a little bit carried away with my shower. It's just I'm so tense I've got knots in my back."

"Why are you so tense? The because of the incident?" Harm said leaving out which incident he was referring to in order to see what Mac's reaction would be.

"Uhâyeah because the incident with the sailors" Mac said averting her eyes away from Harm.

"Oh. Well when I'm done I'll give you one of my famous back rubs and we can go over the investigation together. What do you say?"

"That sounds lovely Harm. I'll try and scrounge up some food while you're showering so we can have dinner."

"Alright see you in a bit." He said flashing an award winning flyboy smile that made Mac noticeable go weak in the knees. She had to lean up against a table as casually as possible. _How does he do that? Geez I hope he didn't notice my need for support in order to remain standing?_ As Harm turned the water on and got into the shower he chuckled to himself, _Who does she think she's fooling? I saw reaction to my infamous grin, I made a Lt. Colonel of the United States Marine Corp go weak in the knees and grab on to a nearby desk to keep from falling down. Yep, part of her still loves me. Now to figure out a way to exploit that small bit of love and make it into a whole lot of love. I need to get a hold of Chloe and find out exactly what her plan entails_

30 minutes later in Harm/Mac's stateroom

Harm had finally finished his shower and was convinced that between the two of them they had used up all the hot water on the ship. He grabbed his towel and began drying himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist and began the tedious task of shaving off any facial hair. Harm isn't a man who likes stubble, and Mac is a women that definitely likes a smooth hair free face as well as in other places back, chest

Meanwhile Mac had successfully found some tuna sandwiches, chips, and soda _all without running into rude, disrespectful sailors._ She said to herself laughingly, she reentered the stateroom just as Harm was turning the water off. _Good I still have time to get out the case files and get comfortable before my sailor decides to bless me with his presence._

10 minutes later

Harm had finished shaving and was about to change when he realized that in his dazed state of seeing Mac and suffering from a sever case of déjà vu he had forgot to grab his boxers and green and blue flannel bottoms (neither realizing they had bought a matching set and coincidentally both brought them on this trip). _Great job Harm, now what. Hopefully Mac is still out getting dinner and I can just walk over to my bunk and collect my things._ Much to his surprise though, Mac was sitting comfortably on a chair next to his bunk. She looked up when she heard the door open, to see the man of her dreams wearing nothing, absolutely nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. _Am I daydreaming again or is this real? Is my soul mate walking towards me in bare-chested wearing just a towel?_ She hadn't realized that she had been staring at him the whole time with her lips parted seductively licking them. She suddenly realized that this wasn't a dream it was real and snapped out of her daze. Harm decided to let her make the first move and continued to walk towards her to get his clothes.

"Um, Harm did you forget something" she said glancing down again and pointing at his towel that had just fallen to the floor.

"Yeah, I forgot my clothes on my bunk. Don't mind me, I'll be back in a jiffy" not realizing that the towel had fallen. _Why is she grinning at me like that?_

He grabbed his things and returned to the bathroom, to only then realize that his towel was missing when he went to remove it. _Shit! No wonder she was grinning at me like that. Great as if things weren't awkward enough between us I had to go and lose my towel letting her get a full frontal and rear view of my naked body. Not that I mind her seeing me like that, but not yet. That isn't the way I had wanted it to happen, if I was going to be naked then she damn well better be too!_

_(Mac) Holy Cow! I knew he had a great body and figure, but one truly doesn't appreciate it until they've seen him like this. Sure he looks great in jeans and the tight Navy uniforms, but whoa buddy! Okay, Mackenzie now what? Do I ignore it, pretend like it never happened? Yeah like that'll work. ThinkâThinkâand hurry because he'll be out in just a minute. I guess wait to see what he says, how he is going to react to this and then go from there. But wow if I didn't love him before I sure as hell would now!_

A/N: Okay well there you go guys. I've got them this far by myself now it time for you guys to help. I need some advice as to how Harm and Mac should react to what has unfold in this last chapter. Remember that he also promised her a massage after his shower and he never goes back on a promise. So read and review, and I hope you're enjoying it so far!


	7. GENERAL QUARTERS

A/N: Well sorry it took so long to update and I know that this chapter was short, but I didn't get any reviews that had suggestions, and I didn't want Harm to tell her he loves her just yet, we need more turmoil before. But please let me know if you have any ideas I want to make this good fan fic for you all to enjoy! The quicker you give ideas the quicker I update!!(hint-hint)

As Harm was finishing getting dressed, Mac sat at the computer desk and tried to figure out how to deal with the new situation. _Perhaps seeing Harm in his uh, birthday suit, won't change anything. It isn't like were going to do anything about it. Mostly because I had to say 'never' God dammit, why the hell did I say that...Well maybe this is my chance to do something about it. _She walked over to the hatch and locked it, then she walked back over to her bunk and as she heard the bathroom door open, she turned and looked longingly and passionately at Harm.

"Uh, Mac. Listen I'm sorry about earlier I honestly didn't know that the towel had slipped, I never would have want to make you uncomfortable or anything" Harm said stumbling over his words some, and averting his eyes everywhere around the room but at her.

"Well, don't be embarrassed, because you have nothing to be embarrassed about, not in the least" she said seductively sauntering over towards him.

_Oh no, she needs to stop this right now otherwise this sailor will not be able to hold off and be the gentleman that he is, and she deserves._

"You never answered my question, Harm."

"Oh really, and what question was that" he choked out.

"Why your interest fades when I might be in a position to return it?" she said continuing to walk towards Harm, stopping as soon as she was so close to him she could feel his warm breath.

"Mac....um....my interest in you has never and will never fade in you...because well do you remember the other night in the office? Well I was listening to this song on the radio by Bon Jovi 'Next 100 Years'...(_Mac: Oh my god is he saying what I think he's saying, his interest never will fade. My dreams are slowly coming true)_ and well you didn't let me have a chance to respond to you when after you said that 'I thought I was in love with you whatever was I thinking!' _(Mac: yikes that still makes me wince. He was listening to the same song as I was I wonder if he was thinking about the same things as I was)_ and its just that well um _(Mac: he sure does have a hard time getting his feelings out) (Harm: man why is this so difficult to say, its just Mac. But that's just it, it is Mac. Okay Harm its time to spit it out)_ I love you Mac, or what I mean is _(Mac: oh no, he's going to take it back...)_"

Mac started to get teary-eyed and was about to turn around when Harm grabbed her arm and turned her back around to face her.

"Mac, you didn't let me finish...."

GENERAL QUARTERS, I REPEAT GENERAL QUARTERS. THIS IS NOT A DRILL, GENERAL QUARTERS.

And with that Mac and Harm were thrown back into their military roles, quickly changed into their uniforms not even noticing that they were changing in front of each other, grabbed their helmets, and ran up to the bridge to get some answers while leaving so many of their own questions unanswered.


	8. Mayday, Mayday

CHAPTER 8

A/N: I hope to make this fic approximately 20 chapters so there is 12 left to go. To all of those that have reviewed it is greatly appreciated, I'm glad you're enjoying my story and I hope you read my other one that I started the other day. I do have a favor to ask though, if anyone knows how many distinguished medals Harm has received as well as Mac, it would be greatly appreciated. Now on with the story...

"Captain, what's going on? Why was General Quarters sounded?" Harm asked as he quickly entered the Bridge with Mac hot on his tail.

"No time for questions right now Commander, I need you to go down and suit up you'll be briefed on your mission shortly. Dismissed."

"Aye, Aye Sir" Harm said saluting and performing an about-face headed off to the ready room.

"Sir, may I stay on the deck in case JAG help is needed?" Mac asked hoping he wouldn't know the really reason she wanted to be on the Bridge. _If I'm here then I can at least hear what's going on with Harm. God I wish we could have had 5 more minutes to finish our conversation. So much was left unsaid as always with us. What was he going to say after 'what I mean is...'. I hope he wasn't taking his 'I love you' back I think I would have to put in a permanent request for transfer from JAG headquarters there is no way I could handle seeing and working with him everyday knowing he didn't love me the way I love him. Just make sure he comes back in one piece I hate when he has to fly. I know he's an excellent pilot it's everyone else I don't trust..._

"Colonel?"

"Uh, yes sir?"

"Permission granted." Knowing all too well that the really reason Sarah Mackenzie wanted to remain on the bridge was because of Harm.

Meanwhile in the ready room Harm finished suiting up, grabbed a spare helmet and sat down quickly in the ready room and prepared for the briefing. As the CAG walked into the room all the pilots and their RIO's stood up at attention until told to sit.

"Alright, well we have been instructed to send half the air wing to provide air support over our ground troops just outside of Tehran. It seems that some rebels have decided to use our marines for target practice. RPG's are blowing up several of the nearby villages. Also half of the air wing is needed to provide air support for our carrier group it seems that the U.S.S. Seahawk was a target for another U.S.S. Cole incident that was nearly avoided. You are to provide recon only unless instructed otherwise, is that clear?"

"Aye, Aye Sir!" they bellowed.

"Dismissed!"

And with that our brave men and women raced up to the flight hanger to perform their pre-flight inspections, a few minutes later they were launched off the carrier. Harm headed the air wing head off to Tehran while Lt. Andrea Johnson was the lead for the air wing to provide recon over the carrier battle group. Five minutes later Harm's air wing arrived over Tehran and spotted their targets.

"Patrick Henry, this Flight Zero-One-Niner, we have spotted the targets and request permission to attack." Harm said over the intercom and waited for the Air Boss's reply.

"Permission granted."

Mac stood there with a death grip onto the back of a nearby chair her knuckles turning white, just praying that he'd come back to her in one piece.

Harm maneuvered his plane gracefully, avoiding gunfire, missiles, and rocket launchers. They had completed their mission and Harm said, "Patrick Henry, request permission to come home?"

"Permission granted, waiting and ready for Air Wing 1 to return home." Replied the Air Boss.

Mac let out an audible sigh out, _He's safe, his plane wasn't hit and he's on his way back home_.

However, much to Air Wing 1's dismay they had found themselves in heavy fire on the way back to the Patrick Henry. Rebels in the desert and seen the F-14's fly overhead towards Tehran and weren't prepared for them the first time they flew by, but were determined to get them on the way back.

"Under heavy fire, repeat under heavy fire....we've been hit our right engine has burned out, switching off power to right engine...we're losing fuel...flying too low, burning too much...won't make it back to the carrier...must eject...repeat mayday, mayday must eject..." Lt. Mark "Spartan" Baldrige yelled over the intercom.

"Spartan hang on there, don't eject yet. Have you got control of the plane? How is the left engine?" asked Harm hurriedly trying to save this Tomcat and its crew.

"Barely have control; left engine is not going to last much longer...." With that Harm could hear the sound of the canopy being detached and the ejection seats firing, Spartan kept control of the plane just long enough for the two to eject safely from the jet.

"Follow their chutes; don't lose sight of them..." Harm said ordering his RIO as he took the F-14 to a lower altitude to make sure the two had a some what safe passage down.

However, while looking intently on the two chutes Harm's RIO failed to see the new blip on the radar screen? It was an RPG headed straight towards them; by the time the RIO caught sight of the screen and informed Harm, it was too late. Their plane had been glanced, their left wing was completely torn off and they were headed into a tail spin approaching the ground at a rapid speed.

"Mayday, Mayday we've been hit...ejection...ejection" yelled Harm frantically over the intercom

_Oh my God, he's going to die, he's going to die!_ Yelled one Sarah Mackenzie who if you looked closely could see tears forming in her deep chocolate eyes.

Harm and his RIO had ejected just before impact. Harm lie unconscious on the desert floor while his RIO laid bleeding out a few feet away. If she didn't receive some kind of treatment soon she was going to die, and if Harm didn't wake up soon they both might die after all they were alone in Iraqi territory without any weapons but a pistol and a knife.

Meanwhile back aboard the U.S.S. Patrick Henry the Captain has ordered an immediate search and rescue team be formed to go and retrieve the two pilots and RIO's before they found themselves hostages in the enemy hands. Right now they were safe, but as soon as they are discovered then chances are they won't survive.

"Captain, I'd like to request permission to be a part of the search party. If we have to land the helio and perform a ground search you're going to want a skilled marine on hand, especially one that can speak Farsi. I'm a sharp shooter Captain; I know I will be of help."

The Captain did know of her record which was exemplary for the most part, and agreed mostly because he knew how much it meant to her, to look for Harm.

Minutes later she was changing into a set of desert camos, grabbing her weapon, and heading out to the flight deck to get onto the helio to save her beloved one's life.

Author's Note: I know it seems a bit short, but if I didn't stop here then the Chapter might have been 6 pages long or so. If you have any ideas let me know, otherwise I hope you enjoyed and review so I know whether you like where the story is going if I should change it some. I'll post the next chapter soon!


	9. Downed Planes

CHAPTER 9

The sound of the helio could be heard lifting off the carrier deck en route to Iraq to find the downed pilots. They were unsure as to their final locations once their planes spun out of control and crashed. They knew roughly were the planes went but with the desert winds it was quite possible that their parachutes had drifted off 20 miles or more in any direction, not to mention that it was two separate planes that crashed in two different locations, and there are four people's parachutes to find. The odds of finding all of them were low, the odds of finding even one of them still weren't the best, but these men and woman aboard the helio were Marines and they don't know how to leave a man behind. They hoped that their signal beacons had not been destroyed upon impact... all they could do was hope and pray that they could find them before the Iraqi rebels did, otherwise they'd find them alright on the 10 o'clock news being tortured, a strong possibility if they didn't find them and fast. With that the helio approached the first accident site and began to circle the decimated plane at working in an enlarging circular path outwards looking for any sign of life or death for that matter. The helio dipped low in order to allow two members of the team to repel down to the wreckage site. The canopy had been completely removed, but it was still a possibility that a seat didn't fire, and they were not about to take any chance whatsoever. They new they had a JAG on board and this mission had to go by the book, not because they were afraid to be found at fault for negligence, but they were highly skilled and decorated Marines, and they also knew how much a certain pilot must have meant to this lone woman aboard the helio. With the release of the two men onto the ground the helio regained some altitude and continued its search.

A/N: Yes I know this chapter is short, but I'm still reeling from last night's season premier. I'm working on the next chapter and I'll post it soon, but it will probably be a long one and I want to make sure I do this one just right, no mistakes. Thanks for the reviews and all the suggestions i.e. bluemandi. Oh and a special thanks goes out to JBird7986 for the medal count I'll need it soon. Hope you are all enjoying my fan fic, and if you've read this one thus far please read my other one "You Had Me From Hello", when I wrote it I meant it to be a solo chapter all by itself, but recently I thought about making a story out of it. So read it and give me your opinions, they're greatly appreciated. Thanks again!


	10. Search and Rescue Part 1

CHAPTER 10

Part 1

"Lieutenant, I believe that we need to call in back up, one helio is not going to cut it, there are two crash sites to search. I suggest that we drop a search party at both crash sites and you and your co-pilot radio in for more air support just in case. I'll taking these men here with me and search the Commander's crash site and the Major can take these men and search the other" Lt. Colonel Mackenzie suggested with a tone that made it seem more as an order. Being the most senior officer aboard the helicopter she didn't have a problem with that.

"Let me clear that with the Captain first, and if he approves the change we will go forward with it"

Mac waited for what seemed like hours for the Lieutenant to contact the Patrick Henry and receive the go ahead. She was pretty confident that it would be fine, but as a lawyer she knew never to take chances like that.

"Yes Captain, understood Captain." Mac heard the pilot say jarring her out of her thoughts.

"Ma'am the change has been approved and I have been ordered to follow your instructions and proceed on with our mission."

"Alright, well since the area here seems to be secured lets lower the lines for the Major and his team and once they are clear you'll take my team and I to the second crash site. Is the Captain sending another helio?"

"Yes ma'am it will be here shortly."

"Alright then let's get going men's lives are at risk _especially the life of a certain pilot that I am hopelessly devoted too_"

And with that the Lieutenant lowered the copter and let the Marines down, waited till they were clear and secured before taking off to find the Commander's downed Tomcat.....

Meanwhile.....

Commander Rabb had slowly begun to regain consciousness; he had a splitting headache and severe lacerations on his head and arms. It appeared that his left arm might be fractured or broken because he was having trouble moving some of his fingers and his wrist. He leaned on his side and groaned and winced at the pain, when he opened his eyes he saw another white parachute blowing wildly a few hundred feet away. _That must be Lt. Commander Courtney Mitchell's chute blowing over there. I wonder why she didn't remove the chute? She must be injured I need to get over there and make sure that she is alright. But first I need to make sure I'm not too dizzy to move_ he said shaking his head a bit hoping to jar himself back to his senses. _Where's my flare gun, and tracking device_ he said patting himself down with his good arm hoping that it didn't get lost or broken during impact. He managed to find the flare gun and it seemed to still be in working condition, the tracking device however did not look in good shape. _Well I guess I better hope that the Commander has hers in proper working condition if not then I hope Mac has another one of her premonitions and can get me out of this god forsaken desert!_ Then he just realized what he had said, Mac was aboard ship and would have to know by now that he had been shot down. He was stuck in the desert and the woman he loved was on a boat hundreds of miles away. With a new found determination from thinking about never being able to see Mac again, he slowly rolled onto his hands and knees and slowly tried to stand up. He quickly lost his balance and fell, _too dizzy_ he said _looks like I'll have to crawl always over there if I fall again and lose consciousness again then I'll be ensuring my fate_. Slowly he began crawling on two legs and arm towards his downed RIO. It was late at night, and only the moon shining down provided light enough for Harm to be able to see where he was going. He pulled out his flashlight from one of his leg pockets, turned it on, and clenched it between his teeth continuing his journey across the Iraqi desert. The desert winds were beginning to kick up and Harm knew that if he didn't reach her soon he might not be able to find her for another several hours until the sandstorm ended.

15 minutes later

Harm finally made it to his RIO, as he crawled towards her calling out her name and getting no response he suddenly felt damp sand underneath his knee. He looked down and saw the blood that had been pooling around the Commander's body. _Oh my god, she is bleeding out!_ His 'military hero' instincts automatically took over, his body responded with a rush of adrenaline and endorphins to forget about his own painful injuries and give him the strength to save the woman. He rushed over to her side and immediately checked for a pulse at her neck...._Good she isn't dead, but her pulse is still very faint and weak if she doesn't get help soon she won't make it_. Then he began searching over her body looking for the injury that was causing her to lose so much blood. Finally after rolling her onto her side he saw a large gash just above her kidney's on her back. He leaned over ripped up the parachute and wadded it up and applied pressure to the large wound. He had to put his knee into her back to put enough pressure to do any good whatsoever. Harm checked her pulse again, _still hanging in there. Now to get us help and get us out of here! Think Rabb, Think!_

Meanwhile...

A one Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie and her team of Marines have finally located the second downed Tomcat, _Harm's F-14_ she thought to herself. She figured they'd repel down here and check the plane and plane site for survivors and then work out in the direction that the wind and speed would have taken them. It was becoming pitch dark, they were losing the moonlight on a count of the desert winds picking up, but they had a mission to carry out and right now conditions weren't bad so it was now or never. If they chose the latter Mac knew Harm wouldn't survive, not that she didn't want him to live but she needed to mentally prepare herself for that in case something did happen _I won't lose hope Harm. I love you and I will find you I promise!_ She said to herself as the Lieutenant finished strapping her into the harness so that she could be lowered and begin the search. She was the last member of the team to be lowered and the Marines below had already secured the location. After she touched down she unhooked herself from the harness waved up and the helio team began to reel it back up and circle the site looking for any signs of life....or death. They still had not received a tracking device signal from either of the two crews and that worried all involved in the search. No signal usually meant no survivors, but this was not a time to lose hope.

A/N: This chapter is not done that is why there was a part 1 under the chapter. I figured I'd better update and give you what I had so far since I was at a decent stopping point. I know I left it just hanging there but I hope you understand I did it for all of you. I promise to finish and update Part II soon. I hope you enjoyed it though, sorry about the lack of romance in the last few chapters but I promise as soon as I wrap this up I will be turning it up. So keep reading and reviewing! Oh and does anyone know the Captain's name aboard the Patrick Henry I've been avoiding it because I couldn't remember but I'm going to need to know soon. Thanks!


	11. Search and Rescue Part 2

CHAPTER 10

Part II

Mac's team formed a circle around her looking towards her for orders on how to proceed with their mission. She nodded and began pointing and saying, "Team alpha you take the crash site and plane, Team Charlie begin walking southwest of here and team delta you're with me we are going to search the northeast sector. Move out." And with that the Marines were on the move determined to bring back their fallen comrades alive or...dead.

Meanwhile...

Harm was still trying to desperately stop the Commander's bleeding, she was still hanging on. She had a faint pulse and was hanging on for dear life..._She is definitely a survivor; she will make it through this...as long as help arrives soon_. He said looking up from Mitchell's body scanning the area for possible threats, he had his navy issue berretta with him, but if they were ambushed he wasn't sure how much good it would do him. He then went searching for the Commander's tracking device. _It's got to be here somewhere...._

Meanwhile at the other crash site, the Lieutenant picked up a blip on his radar screen one of the downed air crew had set off their tracking devices, a few seconds later he saw a flare shoot up into the air and exploded. Quickly he angled the helio in the direction, and called it in. Mac could hear on her radio, "Captain, someone's tracking device just went active and a flare was shot. We are head there now..." sadly Mac knew that the pilot was referring to the other downed air crew and not Harm. Not that she was upset that a man's life was about to be saved, just not her man. As the helio lowered itself he saw the RIO standing above a body, the helio lowered its cable to board the passengers. The RIO yelled up for a backboard for the pilot, he had broken his neck during the ejection and was paralyzed from the neck down. It took 10 minutes and then the helicopter was off head back home to the Patrick Henry.

"Captain we have both the pilot and RIO, the RIO has suffered several lacerations, possible head injury, and has a large gash in the leg down to the bone. The pilot's neck has been broken and appears to be paralyzed from the neck down, we are head home now, have medical personnel on the deck ready to receive wounded. Over and out."

One crew down, one left to go.

Harm looked everywhere for her tracking device but couldn't find it anywhere. All he had was a flare gun..._At least I'm not in the ice cold Atlantic this time, the ground is much better. However they have no idea where to find me, Mac if you can hear me please come and get me so that I can be with you. I promise if come and find me that I will verbally tell you that 'I love you until the end of time, and would be the happiest man in the world if you would be my wife for eternity'_. That thought greatly lifted his spirits, and gave him a new boost of energy and reason to live and survive this disaster. _I need to call Grams and have her FedEx me the 'ring' so I have it when the time is just right_. Just then Harm heard the sound of chopper blades slicing through the chilled desert wind, it was coming from the North, Now's_ my chance he thought_. Desperately he grabbed the flare gun loaded it, pointed it into the air and plugged his ear. He pulled down on the trigger but nothing happened. The gun had jammed! _God dammit! Shit! Think Rabb, hurry your going to miss your chance to be saved, your chance with Sarah, and your chance at the 'dream'_. He went to put the flare gun down and spotted the helio flying just west of him, he raised the gun in the air again hoping for a miracle. But still it would not fire. He grabbed is berretta and pointed it out and expended around, all he could afford with one magazine left he needed it for protection if the helio didn't come and the Iraqi rebels did. But the chopper continued on noting seeing the small flecks of light 20 miles away. He dropped his weapon and silently cursed his luck and quickly tried to formulate a new plan. He grabbed the flare gun and started beating the ground senselessly with it out of frustration that is when the gun finally discharged the flare. Too low, too late, and in the wrong direction.

Mac and her team had walked in complete silence it a pattern northeast of the crash site, knowing that they would have ejected before the plane hit putting them further back and hoping the winds were blowing in this direction and caught their parachutes. Mac had split team Delta, her team, up into pairs and were spaced out over several hundred yards in order to thoroughly canvas the area. Mac was scanning the area left, then right, then straight ahead when she noticed something a small flicker of light off in the distance about a mile ahead of her in the northerly direction. She wasn't sure what she saw, but hoped that it was Harm trying to signal for help. She had heard the helio departing the area heading back to the ship so perhaps it had been a flare gun shot trying to get the attention of the helicopter. She turned and signaled to her partner to head in the direction where she had seen the light. She was walking in a rapid pace, but suddenly she got a sense, a vision of trouble. She was seeing a large humvee with Iraqi rebels standing on the back with guns drawn firing at something, she turned to see what they were firing at and saw Harm kneeling on the ground next to the body of his RIO with the parachute waving rapidly in the background. She couldn't tell if he had been hurt, he hadn't been moving in the vision. _Oh my god, Harm!_ She quickly increased the distance in her stride and began running in the direction of the light, knowing that her visions have always been accurate thus far. Two minutes after having seen the vision Mac reached the spot where she had seen the flare and began rapidly searching the area, looking for a sign of Harm anywhere. That is when she spotted it, a white parachute off to her left. She ran towards the chute and began yelling his name.

"Harm! Harm! Are you alright!?" yelled Mac.

"Then she got close enough to see Harm firing his weapon and rebels that were hastily making their way towards the two downed personnel. Mac did not hesitate nor did her partner they both raised their M-16 aimed and fired taking out the four rebels with some ease. They cautiously approached the Commanders, Mac went directly to Harm to check his vitals and ensure his safety, and her partner went to the vehicle and made sure that all the rebels had been taken care of.

"Captain, I have located the Commanders. I request a helio sent to my current position. Medical attention is needed immediately. Commander Mitchell is bleeding out and is barely alive. Commander Rabb has suffered minor injuries from the crash and a bullet glanced off his left shoulder."

Mac bent down to Harm's side and glanced into his eyes starring deeply both saying so much without even saying a word at all. Harm was about to lose consciousness again from his head injury. The last image he saw before fainting again was Mac, holding him in her arms with tears of happiness and fear in her eyes. He wanted to tell her he loved her so much when he saw her come to his rescue, but he couldn't find the words....again.

The helicopter arrived within minutes to take Mac, her crew, and the injured passengers back to the Patrick Henry. _I made it in the nick of time, just a few more minutes and Harm could have been dead for sure, thank God for these visions. Now I am never going to let him out of my 'vision' again!_ She exclaimed to herself holding Harm's head in her hands and lap during the ride back to the carrier. The men on her team subtly glanced in her direction and smiled. They had done well today, their mission was a success.

A/N: Okay so how was that? I was going to prolong the agony of this chapter a bit longer but I thought that might be too mean, lol! But if I had posted part 1 and 2 together it would have been about 6 pages which is what I said it would be, I just split it up to keep you in suspense, I know evil. I hate cliffhangers too, but every episode of JAG feels like a cliffhanger these days! So I hope you enjoyed this and now that the "Drama" is out of the way time to turn up the heat a little bit and spice it up with some "Romance". I'm not sure when I'll post again but hang in there! Thanks too, to my dedicated fans: **starryeyes10, Jackia, and bluemandi**! Keep the reviews and suggestions coming!


	12. A Nice View

CHAPTER 11

The helicopter landed aboard the Patrick Henry were the flight surgeon was standing by with a crew to ensure the Commander's safety. The hatch opened and the team wheeled the gurney over to the side of the aircraft. The Marine search and rescue team quickly exited the helio in order to assist the Colonel with getting the Commander out and onto the gurney for transportation. She hadn't let go of him the entire flight and wasn't about to now no matter what the UCMJ said. She let go of Harm only briefly to jump aboard the flight deck, but was holding his hand hovering over him in a matter of seconds. He still lie there unconscious, which was probably a good thing because he probably would have been resisting treatment saying it was just a couple of scratches no big deal. A few minutes later he was being prepped for stitches, luckily the bullet only grazed him, but he would still require a good number of stitches to close it up. They also were putting his left arm in a cast; it had indeed been broken just above the wrist. His larger cuts were being "glued" back together and the minor ones just glistened from the Neosporin and Hydrogen Peroxide on them. He was still passed out on the gurney and might need to be flown to Germany for a head CT, he would need one for sure it was just a matter of how urgent was it. The corpsman just finished putting in the last stitch into his shoulder when the Commander began to stir, his arm had been prepped for the cast but had yet to be plastered. The Colonel was just sitting behind him stroking his hair away from his face, savoring each time she made contact with his skin. She smiled as she saw his eyes begin to flutter open, he was about to try and get up when Mac held him down some and told him just to sit tight for a little bit the doctors weren't through with him yet.

"Mac, what happened?"

"Well, the bullet grazed your right shoulder, you broke your left arm, you have a concussion, several bruises and minor cuts, and you've been unconscious for about 30 minutes now."

"The Commander, is she alright? The other air crew did they make it?"

Mac smiled even as he laid on the table being patched up he was more concerned with the health and safety of everyone else, "The other air crew was located a picked up before we found you the RIO is just fine, but "Spartan" may be permanently paralyzed he has been airlifted to Germany for further treatment. The Commander is in surgery right now, she lost and awful lot of blood and the doctor's are unsure as to her prognosis but they did say that since her heart is still functioning properly that she might come out of it alright. Now how are you feeling, Harm?"

"My head hurts but not as bad as arm which doesn't hurt nearly as bad as my shoulder." He then remembered the attack with the humvee and Mac, "Mac are you alright, were you hurt?!" He said terrified that one of those rebels had hurt his precious Sarah, _If they hurt her at all even a scratch I will make it my mission to seek them out and hurt them all!_

"No Harm, I'm fine." _Now that you are safe and in my arms I can finally breathe._ "The doctors said that once you are all patched up they are going to send you back to the States, you need a head CT too make sure that that concussion did not cause any permanent damage."

"What about the case?"

She laughed, _The case?! He's been shot at, ejected, shot at some more and all he can think about is work!_

"I'm to wrap up the mishap investigation aboard the Patrick Henry and if there is sufficient evidence recommend charges. I should have it all wrapped up in a day or two though, you already did most of the interviewing and investigating." _I wish the Admiral could send someone else I don't like the fact that I can't be there and nurse him back to health, well at least it will motivate me to get done in a timely manner_ she grinned to herself. Harm seeing this grin decided to call her on it, "Why are you smiling? I'm here in pain and you are smiling? You like this don't you?"

"Oh...ah, no....I was just thinking...nothing don't worry about it" Mac said stammering and stumbling over her words. _How very out of character for my Marine, unable to string together a coherent sentence. Now I really want to know what she was thinking about._ But Mac got up and decided to call the Admiral and let him know about Harm's condition in order to save herself from further embarrassment. Harm was now propped up in the bed in order for the corpsman to finish putting the cast on his arm; he looked up from his arm to see Mac walking out towards the door. His eyes casually glided down towards her six _Now that is a lovely view; I'd trade in my Tomcat for a piece of that ride..._ Harm thought to himself. Sensing a pair of eyes on her Mac turned around to catch a very happy Harm quickly averting his back to his arm. "I'm going to call the Admiral and let him know that you've managed to lose another Tomcat" smiling Mac turned back around _Well I guess he likes my body, but now to make sure that he really loves me like he said earlier_. Harm chanced another quick glance at Mac as she stepped out the door and headed towards the COMM room.

A few hours later...

Harm was all patched up and was waiting for Mac to come back with his sea bag while waiting for the COD to take him back to the States. He was disappointed that Nurse Mac would not being coming with him, he liked the idea of her waiting on him, kissing his boo-boo's and the touch of her skin on his.

"Alright Harm, here's your stuff. I think I got everything if not I'll pack it with mine when I leave...I particularly enjoyed folding your cute boxers and putting them into your sea bag." CRAP, did I just say that allowed putting both hands over her mouth hoping it wasn't loud enough for anyone else to here.

Harm was lost in though until he heard that last bit Mac said. He put on a huge flyboy grin, "So you like the feel of my boxers do you?"

"That's not what I said."

"Don't pretend Mac, I heard you say it."

"No, I said I enjoyed folding them not 'feeling' them. There's a big difference." And with that she dropped the bag placed a kiss on his cheek, looked into his eyes lovingly and said "Take care of yourself squid until I get back. No one will be there to rescue you again when you inevitably find yourself in trouble again. I'll be back soon, Call me from the hospital and let me know that you arrived safely." She stood back up and turned on her heel and was about to head out the door, when a hand grabbed her wrist and spinned her back around. Harm sat there and stared deep into Mac's eyes and pulled her close with one arm, kissed her forehead and whispered softly into her ear, "I meant what I said earlier. I'll be waiting for you when you get home. I will always wait for you Sarah Mackenzie; from now until eternity...I love you, Sarah." She turned her head and looked into his eyes; tears were welling up in her's. A lone tear fell from her eyelash and Harm gently wiped it away, knowing that these were tears of joy for him and their love...even if she hadn't said it back, yet. She quickly composed herself, looked around the room, pulled the drapes shut, and kissed him long, hard, and passionately. Fireworks were going off from all the electricity created from the kiss. After several seconds she pulled away, grinned seductively at him and said, "I love you too Harm...and I can't wait for my welcoming party when I get back". She leaned in gave him another quick peck and pulled the drape back open knowing that the COD had arrived and it was time for Harm to go. He was still lying on the bed in a state of shock just like that they had both said those words to each other, 'I love you' kissed and the promise of an 'us' lingered in the near future. They both quickly composed themselves, just in time. The doctor just arrived to help Harm up to the COD for his departure. Mac followed them out and up to the flight deck, she stood watching the COD lift off and did not return inside until it disappeared from her vision. _Now to finish this investigation so I can come home to my sailor!_

A/N: Alright guys, how was that? It wasn't exactly the way I wanted to have them both confessed their love, but it fit with the moment. Thanks for all the reviews; I'm glad you all like the last two chapters. I wasn't sure if it was suspenseful enough, but no more suspense at the moment, right now I need to nurse their relationship and Harm's health. I'm not sure when I'll post the next installment I have to start my English paper for my British Lit class, school is priority number one after all I had to pay for those classes. So I guess that's all for now so now Review and tell me what you though good, bad, or otherwise!


	13. Night, Knight in Dress Whites

CHAPTER 12

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to post, the life of a working college student never ceases which leaves me hardly anytime for a social life, much less finishing this story, but it will be finished eventually. Thanks to all that reviewed the last chapter glad to see that ya'll liked it! And a special thanks to: bluemandi, Jackia, littlemaccyd, starryeyes10, and everyone else that has stayed with me thus far I won't let you down, promise.

A/N 2: If anyone has any suggestions for my other story You Had Me From Hello, that would be wonderful. That story is a constant source of writers block!

* * *

The COD arrived safely to Norfolk, where Harm was placed into an ambulance and taken to Bethesda Naval Hospital for further tests and observations. Harm lay victim to needles and tests for several hours before he was finally wheeled into a hospital bed for the night and had a chance to call Mac and apprise her of his arrival. _Gee, it's late perhaps I should wait and let her sleep, she's been through so much in the last several hours. _Then he remembered her last words, _"I love you too Harm...and I can't wait for my welcoming party when I get back"_. _She'll probably still be up, hopefully thinking about me_, he thought to himself grinningly. With that Harm picked up the phone, dialed 9 to get out and placed a shore to ship phone call to the love of his life.

Ring...Ring...Ring

"Uhhh....Mackenzie" Mac stated mid-yawn. She had been woken up from the most wonderfully erotic dream of a certain pilot that looks stunning in dress whites and gold wings, that spread a huge smile across her face, but unless this phone call was important she would forever carry a grudge to whoever woke her from such pleasurable pleasantness.

"Morning sleepyhead" Harm said joyfully knowing full well that he had woken her up from her blissful slumber.

"Harm!" she practically shouted "How are you? Feeling okay? When did you get in? What did the doctors say?"

"Mac calmed down, I'm fine a little sore and lonely but other than that just fine _Mostly because I'm talking to you and because you love me as much as I love you_. The doctors ran a battery of tests, but I don't have any of the results yet. They said by tomorrow morning. I got in several hours ago, but didn't get a room until about 10 minutes ago because they had me all over the building poking and prodding. But more importantly how are you Mac? Other than the fact that you are utterly lonely and lost without me."

"Ha, lost without you I think it is the other way around. Who was the one to find and save your six, again? I'm feeling just fine Harm, now that I know you made it back to the States safe I can sleep better, not that I wasn't sleeping fine before you WOKE me up."

Harm decided to call her on the fact that she didn't answer the lonely part of the question and the "sleeping fine", "So what were you dreaming about that made you sleep so fine, that you forgot to fully answer my last question?" He grinned hoping that she had been dreaming about him and their "welcome home" party that would be totally private and exclusive.

_Damn, I was hoping that he would be too tired and groggy to not catch the lack of a "lonely" answer. I don't want him to think I can't live without him, even though it is true, but a Marine must keep up some decorum. And the sleeping fine, well I know just how to deal with that remark..._

"Well Harm, I did answer the lonely portion of your question you are just to groggy and exhausted to realize it. Besides what girl would be lonely onboard an aircraft carrier with a crew of 8,000 which more than ¾ are male and ½ of those are probably single and ½ of that officers and ¼ of that pilots." She knew this would get to him, to his ego.

"Maaaaccc!" he wailed.

"Don't worry there is only one crazy pilot turned JAG lawyer for this Marine and unfortunately for me he is in the States and unfortunately for him I am in the lovely black number from Russia right now." She stated seductively. _Well I think I handle that pretty well, turned it back on him nicely._

"And as for sleeping better well, now that I'm not in the middle of the desert looking for you I can relax knowing that you can't get into any trouble in a hospital....Wait no I forgot you, even you, can get into trouble in a hospital" She said remembering the terrorists that held a hospital hostage, after Harm had been hit by a car. She laughed at that memory, picturing the infamous Rabb frightened to help that poor woman in labor because he was too embarrassed to look. _What a prude_. She scoffed to herself.

Finally deciding to give up on his quest of making Mac blush, _I'll take the nice visual she has provided and get some much needed rest. Must save up my energy for that homecoming..._he thought to himself.

"Well Mac, I'll let you off the hook just this once since you did save my life and all. Get some sleep beautiful and I'll call you later once I get the results from all the tests the doctors ran today. Have more pleasant dreams Mac...._about ME!_"

"Alright Harm, I'll talk to you soon then. Take care of yourself, keep your hands off those nurses and no walking around in that hospital gown without a robe! No one should get to admire your bare six but me. And for god's sake Harm stay out of trouble, at least till I get home to bail you out."

"Yes mother..._love of my life and soon to be wife that just doesn't know it yet..._" Harm said with a huge grin at that thought. _I'm going to need to call my mother soon and have her send a certain something out this way_. "G'night darling"

"Night, Knight in Whites" Mac said as she hung up the phone.

* * *

Note: I took that last line from the fanfic "Knight in Dress Whites" which is a great story by the way so read it after you've reviewed mine! Hope you enjoyed it, sorry it was short but it's late and I have an early class!


End file.
